megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Beat
is a bird-type combat support robot from the Mega Man series built by Dr. Cossack for Mega Man to help him protect the world. He serves a support role by either attacking enemies or protecting Mega Man, depending on the game. Appearances *In Mega Man 5, Mega Man 6 and Mega Man IV he attacks enemies that appear on the path (he can not attack bosses in Mega Man 6). Unlike Rush and Eddie before him, his internal radar can not lock on to Mega Man from a distance, so he needs to rely on the signal of Plates to be able to fly to his aid.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Beat It! Beat can appear without the need of collecting Plates in later games, suggesting that the issue was fixed in some way. *In Mega Man 7, Mega Man 9 and Mega Man 10, Beat will appear when Mega Man falls into a pit and carries him for a while. The player must move to a safe area before Beat releases Mega Man, as he can not hold his weight for too long. Unlike in most games, where he uses weapon energy, the item can be used only four times and must be refilled in the shop after usage. **In Mega Man 7 the item is called Beat's Whistle. Mega Man must save Beat in an area hidden in the part with bees in Slash Man's stage (the Scorch Wheel can burn the trees to reveal the area) to be able to use him. He receives four Beat's Whistles after this and can buy more later in the shop. **In Mega Man 9 and 10, the item is called , and is available in the shop from the beginning by spending 50 screws in Mega Man 9. In Mega Man 10, one Beat Call costs 20 screws when playing with Mega Man and 30 screws with Proto Man. **In the ending of Mega Man 9, Beat sees Hornet Man watering a flower garden. *In Mega Man 8, he helps out in the sections were Mega Man uses Rush Jet. He can damage enemies that fly into him and dashes forward when Mega Man fires a charged shot. *In Mega Man & Bass, he creates a shield to protect Mega Man. He also protects Proto Man and Duo in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. *In Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha, Beat will appear and make Mega Man invincible for a short period. While in effect, Beat will fly around Mega Man and damage enemies he touches. *In Super Adventure Rockman, Beat accompanies Mega Man throughout the game. He is often seen in cutscenes retrieving weapon chips from the defeated Robot Masters, and could communicate with Mega Man through what appears to be his own language, which solely takes the form of bird sounds. *Beat can be seen above a Sniper Joe in Mega Man's Soccer. *In Mega Man: Battle & Chase, Beat appears in Mega Man's ending, and Roll's car has Beat's appearance. *In the fighting games Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Beat takes the form of a small plane for a short time in the special attack used by Mega Man and Roll. He also combines with Rush, Eddie, and Mega Man/Roll in the special attack Hyper Mega Man/ Hyper Roll to create a huge version of the player that shoots a wide beam across the entire screen with energy duplicates of Beat, Rush, and Eddie. *In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Beat appears in Nova's ending as a member of the Mega Nova Corps. Damage Data Charts Known damage values in units for Mega Man 5. Known damage values in units for Mega Man 6. *''In Mega Man 6, Beat cannot inflict damage on bosses -- only enemies.'' Mega Man & Bass CD data Mega Man Battle Network series Beat's counterpart in the Mega Man Battle Network series is a Navi Customizer program that appears once per battle in multiplayer NetBattles to take one of the opponent's Mega/Giga chips for the player to use. Other media Mega Man Megamix In Mega Man Megamix and Mega Man Gigamix, Beat is a robot created by Dr. Cossack and given to Mega Man. In the story Metal Heart, Beat, Tango and Snake Man go after the Yellow Devil MK-II, but Snake Man provokes the two supports and they fight, losing sight of the Yellow Devil. In The Grim Reaper of Resurrection, Beat sees Skull Man kidnapping Dr. Cossack on TV and flies away to find him. Beat finds the doctor, but is beaten by Reggae and Dr. Wily. In Burning Wheel, Beat stays inside Roll's car, which is shaped like him. Trivia *In the North American Mega Man 5 manual, it is said that both Dr. Cossack and Dr. Light were working on Beat before Dr. Light's kidnap, and he is completed by Dr. Cossack during the game. *His saying, "Go on a diet, Megaman.", and his dislike of heavy cargo, may have something to do with his funny expression when he rescues Mega Man from a pit but is ridden for too long. *Beat would have appeared in Mega Man: The Power Battle, but was removed from the game before its release. However, his sprites remained in the game data, as he makes an appearance as a support unit in the sequel.The Cutting Room Floor: Mega Man: The Power Battle *It is unknown if Roll's car in the game Mega Man: Battle & Chase only has Beat's appearance (as all cars in the game can have their parts exchanged), or if it is a transformation like the Beat Plane from Marvel vs. Capcom (as the car has a sweat drop in Roll's ending, implying it has intelligence). In Hitoshi Ariga's manga Mega Man Gigamix, Beat stays inside the square in the forehead of the car. See also *Peat References Category:Mega Man characters Category:Mega Man items Category:Mega Man 5 items Category:Mega Man 6 items Category:Mega Man 7 items Category:Mega Man 8 items Category:Mega Man 9 items Category:Mega Man 10 items Category:Mega Man IV items Category:Mega Man & Bass items Category:Characters with music names Category:Robots made by Dr. Cossack Category:Support robots